Black and White
by blackwolfqueen
Summary: "I'm sorry Jou but you belong to Kaiba Corp. now." Mokuba's got a plan to bring a blond mutt and his stubborn brother together. But how will Jou react when he finds out that his body belongs to his rival Seto Kaiba?
1. Jounouchi Katsuya Model

"Speech"

'thoughts'

0000-set/time change

Puppyshipping! And puzzleshipping maybe even thief and deathshipping. First Yu-Gi-Oh! story so I'm sorry if I've screwed up on things.

It all started with a photo a huge photo.

"Yugi you need to get down here right now bring everyone even the Kaiba I'm at the mall the A&F store get down here now." And with that Anzu hung up and stared at the giant black and white photo that hung before her.

000

"What the hell did Yugi drag us down here for,I have a company to run." Kaiba muttered. Everyone else just rolls their eyes at him. Damn Kaiba.

"I'm sure it's something important if Anzu called us all down here." The six teenage boys walked through the crowded mall towards the A&F store. That is when they see it a huge black and white photo of Jounouchi Katsuya with a corner of his tank top in his teeth exposing the muscular stomach and chest underneath. His tight jeans hung low on his hips showing the top of his hip bones, blonde hair cover much of his face all you could see was a cocky smirk and amber eyes (the only part of the photo in color). And printed underneath was **Jounouchi Katsuya Model. **

"What the hell is this! "Honda said what was on everyone's mind well except Kaiba's who was thinking about what he would do to the blond if they were in bed. (Kaiba's a pervert) Mokuba was watching his brother as a dreamy smile spread across his lip and some blood started to trickle out of his nose. 'This won't end well.' He leans over and taps his brother on the shoulder "Seto" he whispers into his twenty two year old brother's ear. "you're smiling and you're nose is bleeding."

Mokuba giggled to himself as he watched his brother scramble to stop his nosebleed. 'There may be hope for him after all.'

Mokuba grinned at this thought and turned back to the group.

"Jounouchi lives in America right?" Mokuba called over to the shocked teens, they all nod in response. "Call him now."

"What?" Yami turns to face the grinning raven. Mokuba grins evilly and starts to explain.

"Jounouchi 's gay correct?" The others nod not wanting to interrupt him. "Well so is Seto and I know for a fact Jounouchi has a huge crush on Seto and well Seto has an even bigger crush on Jounouchi. So why not set them up when Jounouchi comes to Japan?" The others are too stunned to protest and just end up staring at him wide eyed with mouths hanging open.

"Who says Jounouchi will even come to Japan?" Yugi inquires the raven haired teen.

"Oh trust me he'll come." Mokuba smirks at his plan.

"Well um what if you know they don't um don't fall in love?" Anzu was starting to piss Mokuba off and that was very hard to do for god sakes he lives with Seto Kaiba.

"Do want to help or not Anzu!" Anzu lifts her hands and shakes her head.

"Calm down Mokaba of course I'm going to help."

"Good now someone call Jounouchi." _'My plan is going to work it has to I can't stand to see Seto this sad any more. I doing this for you brother please don't hate me if it doesn't work.'_

000 (Anzu calling Jounouchi )

"Hey Jounouchi!"

"What the hell time is it! God it's six in the morning! This better be fucking important!...Hey wait Anzu is that you oh my god I'm sorry I just got home from some party."

"Hey Jounouchi I didn't know your a model."

"I'm not a model Anzu that I can assure you."

"Well the giant black and white photo in front of me begs to differ."

"I can explain."

"Then explain."

"Well um..I can't."

"Okay Jounouchi listen to me and listen good you're going to get your ass out here by next week we have things to take about mkay. Bye." And with that the other end of the phone went dead.

"Well shit."

(Talking to his agent)

"You told me there would never be any pictures in Japan!"

"Sweetie I never said anything like that and if you read the contract you would've known that there was a possibility for the photos to end up in Japan."

"Fuck."

"Oh and you know that ad and photo selection you did last month."

"Yeah what about it."

"They were bought. So you are now the official model to Kaiba Corp''s newest game. Congratulations!"

"Did you just say Kaiba Corp!" 'Please tell me no'

"That's what I said toots. Have fun in Japan!" And then his agent of two years was gone forever. 'You have to be shitting me.'

Please Review!


	2. Shirtless Seto

_Guess what I don't own YuGiOh. I know it's a huge surprise. I got reviews telling me to continue! I can't tell you how happy that makes me. Thanks for all the Favs,follow and review.  
_

Next week!

Jou's standing in the airport because the gang wanted to pick him up and then take him out to dinner. And yes people did recognize him much to his dismay. Teenage girls walked past him giggling teenage boy looking like they were going to kill him and parents look at him like a lost cause.

"This is why I never wanted the pictures to make it to Japan much less Kaida Corp." Jou mutters to himself as he glances at his watch.

'Half an hour till they said they'd be here. That's it I'm going to go get coffee.' Jou makes his way over to a small airport coffee shop yeah it may be crap but caffeine is caffeine. 'I can't wait to see Kaiba and rub my success in his face. Worthless mutt ha I'll show him.'

Jou takes his coffee from the woman at the front and makes his way to a table he doesn't sit down just stands there leaning against the table. He closes his eyes and takes a long sip of the coffee. 'Yep crap just as I suspected.' He opens his eyes to find a pair of icy blue ones staring straight back at him.

"Bloody Fuck Kaiba!" Jou drops his coffee which lands right on the millionaires chest.

Kaiba's eye twitched as he stared at the mutt in front of him. His chest in huge amounts of pain and his ego wounded the older of the Kaiba brothers was ready to go home. 'I don't even know why Mokuba wanted me to pick up this stupid puppy.'

"Nice to see you to mutt." Kaiba's voice was a little forced but who could blame him.

"I'm so sorry. I have extra shirts they may be tight but they'll fit and be a lot better than that one." Jou glances down at the shirt which had now turned see through. Jou could feel his face heat up and his heart start to race as he stared the muscular chest and stomach of none other than Seto Kaiba. 'I want to touch.' Jou hadn't noticed that his hand had started to move towards Seto's chest.

"Mutt don't touch me." Jou faces when neon red once he had realized what he was doing.

"Sorry."

"Jou!" Mokuba called when he saw the blushing blond. 'Why is he blushing what did Seto say?' Mokuba walked closer to the pair and saw the reason way Jou looked like he was going to pop. "What happened to Seto's shirt."

"The mutt spilled coffee on me."

"Oh." Mokuba smirked as he saw Jou staring at Seto's chest and stomach. 'This is too good.'

"You said you had extra shirts mutt."

"Oh um yeah follow um follow me." The trio walked out to Jou car (he had his car shipped to Japan and was going to pick it up after dinner.) popping the trunk Jou took out a suitcase and flipped it open revealing more shirts than any one should ever have.

"Well you can pick whatever one you want I'm going to go back inside yeah inside." But he moved to slow for Seto had already pulled off the button up shirt. 'TURN AROUND TURN AROUND. NO DON'T LOOK AHH YOU IDIOT YOU LOOKED.' Jou's face revealed all the inner turmoil he was having. Mokaba smirked at his reaction loving every second of it. 'This is going to be so much easier than I thought.'

Please Review


	3. Master

Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

So I was going to post this over the weekend but I was just like what the hell. And sorry for the crappy last chapter hope you guys like this one more.

Master-

"Where are we going Kaiba?" Jou glared at the brunette in front of him. If looks could kill Jou would have been dead long time ago but sadly even the rich and powerful Seto Kaiba couldn't shut the mutt the hell up.

"As you know I like to keep a close eye on my investments and now since your body in one of my many assists I have to keep an eye on it since stray mutts are know to get themselves hurt." Jou blinked slightly confused and surprised. So surprised in fact he didn't snap at Kaiba for a dog comment. '_But you could always hire some one to watch over me. So the real question here is why YOU personally want to keep an eye on me. It's not like you...No I can't think like that those thoughts are what drove me out of Japan. So I can't think like that cause I know you don't love me.' _Jou looked up at Kaiba trying to find any emotion is his deep blue eyes but there is nothing. He hangs his head in defeat.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me you jerk!" Jou's voice was filled with anger and pain. '_What the hell is my puppy talking about? Wait,did I just ah not again. For the last time he's not your puppy he'll never love you like you love him.'_

"Look mutt I didn't even know you were coming till this morning. So don't blame me for any of your problems okay." '_Oh, yeah that'll make him fall for you in no time.'_

"Okay...Wait what do you mean you didn't know I was coming you were the one who paid for everything!" Jou was growling and trembling with anger.

"I guess Mokuba was the one who bought you with my money so that makes you mine just the same. So be a good little doggy and treat your master with some respect." Kaiba smirked trying to repress his smile. '_So he really is mine all mine.' _But in back of his mind a nagging voice was screaming at him. '_You can never be loved you're worthless you hear me worthless! And him you expect him to love you the jerk who treats him like worthless trash. You'll never be happy do you understand me you'll never be happy with him so long as I'm here.' _Behind his mask Kaiba was breaking down but on the out side his face showed no emotion.

"Kaiba...Seto can you hear me!" Jou's voice was high pitched and littered with worry. Hearing his first name snapped Kaiba out of his inner torment.

"I can hear you now stop yapping mutt." '_No somethings wrong Seto please tell me whats should I care if Kaiba's okay or not it's not like he cares about me? _

_You care because you love him._

_I don't love him._

_I hate you some times you know that._

_See as how you're me then yeah I know I hate me._

"Well Kaiba I was calling your name for nearly ten minutes." _Shit._

"I told you I'm fine mutt now drop it,because we're here." Roland pulled the door open for the two young men in the back seat.

"Your brother called and told me to inform you that you're late for dinner and Yugi and his friends are here."

Please Review!


	4. Dinner with Geeks Part 1

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**So are people ready for dinner.**

**Guest-You thought the last chapter was lovely. Let me love you! Thanks it means a lot. *hugs***

Dinner with Geeks

"What the hell is the geek squad doing here?"Seto glared down at his brother his features showing his disapproval of the entire situation.

"I thought it was only polite to invite Jou's friends over since they haven't seen him in five years. And try not to be so jealous big brother it's really not becoming of you." Mokuba smirked as a deep crimson blush came over his brother's cheeks.

"I'm not jealous."

"Could've fooled me." Mokuba smirked at his brother, but before Seto could tell his brother off a faint laugh came for the blond that stood in the doorway.

"What the hell are you laughing at mutt!"

"Oh,it's just that the once sweet and innocent Mokuba is turning into his overly confident cocky brother." Seto ground his teeth trying to find a way out of dinner with the nerds. 'Why the hell does he have to have such annoying and friendly friends?'

"Seto you're going to have to get over it." Mokuba said in a-matter-of-fact tone that he learned from the CEO himself.

"And why is that Mokuba?"

"Well now that you "own" Jou his friends are going to be stopping by a lot more." Mokuba made air quotations at the word own.

"What do you mean a lot more those geeks have never stepped foot in this house before." Seto balled his fists in his attempt to clam down.

"Their always over but since your never home you wouldn't know that."

"You little.." Seto was cut off by Jou's shouting.

"Will you two talk about this later! You know when you don't have guests over!"

"Fine have it your way puppy." Seto stormed off into his office the door slammed behind him.

"Well Mokuba" Jou turned to face the raven haired teen but he was gone. "damn is stealth a genetic thing with those two?" Mokuba had run off to find his co-conspirators in what he called operation 'Stubborn love'.

"Yugi where are the rest of the guys?" Mokuaba asked running towards Yugi at full speed with a classic Kaiba smirk pasted on his lips.

"Well lets see Yami is some were in the shadow realm dueling Bakura, Ryou is in the library, Honda and Otogi walked off together so who knows, Marik and his Yami are off arguing about ways to kill people, and Anzu is looking of a bathroom." Mokuba sighed at the news.

"I told you all to stay here didn't I?"

"Yeah you did, but you didn't expect them to listen did you?"

"I guess I should know better then that now."

"AHHH!"

Mokuba and Yugi looked at eachother mouths hanging open one thought on their minds 'What the hell was that?!"

"Come on Yugi let's check out what the screaming was about." Mokuba turns and runs out of the room before Yugi could respond. Yugi sighed and took off after the raven haired teen. The scene they entered upon was not one they were expecting. Truth be told they didn't know what to expect but this was not one of them. Honda and Otogi were sitting on the couch both extremely red in the face and then there was Anzu passed out on the floor.

"What the hell is with all the screaming?" The older of the two Kaiba brothers shouted as he entered the room,arms crossed over his chest. "What the hell is wrong with that." He pointed a long boney finger towards.

"She only fainted Kaiba." Joey called out from behind Seto.

"Wake it up and dinner is being served so ,I suggest if you want to eat you all get down there now." Kaiba turned and stormed off to one of the dinning rooms in his 'house'.

"Come on lets not keep grumpy waiting." Joey turned and followed the taller male to the informal dinning room on the east side of the and Otogi grunted and got off the couch bending down to grad the still pale Anzu.

* * *

The female servant placed the finally meals in front of Ryou and Bakura.

"Thank you." Ryou spoke sweetly giving the woman a charming smile, the female servant nodded and smiled then left quickly after receiving a dangerous glare from Kaiba.

"So Joey how was New York been?" Mokuba asked pushing his potatoes around his plate.

"Oh, you know loud and busy as always, but never the less it's been great I've met some amazing people." Joey smiled at the raven haired teen.

"Did you have a special someone in the states?" Mokuba smirked as Joey's face reddens.

"Uh no, I kind ah had trouble getting over..."

"What was the last part Joey, I didn't quite hear it." Yami smiled at the blond seeing all the emotions flying through his eyes.

"Oh nothing,nothing at all Yami." 'Shit well I'm screwed.'

"Oh, because to me it sound like you had trouble getting over someone who treated you like trash and I don't remembered you ever dating anyone." Mokuba dropped his fork and puts both hands under his chin as he smiles wickedly at the cowering blond.

"How well um, let's stop talking about this your brother looks uncomfortable." Joey glanced at the older Kaiba brother who looked like he was going to pop at any second.

"Seto what the hell is wrong with you." Mokuba asked glaring at his older brother who did for a lack of a better term looked extremely uncomfortable. For what reason he had no clue.

"I'm fine I just tired." Seto stood up quickly making his chair fall over, then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Tired my ass." Joey said slapping his napkin down on the table and followed the brunet out of the hushed room.

"Well Mokuba is that proof enough for you." Bakura asked leaning back crossing his arms.

"Plenty...Now time for phase two of my brilliant plan."

**Please Review**

So the longest chapter yet YAY! Okay so what is Mokie planing well you'll have to wait and see. And we will see what happened when Joey followed Seto out of the room in the next chapter so stay tuned!


	5. Dinner With Geeks Part 2

**At Silverflower- ….You realize that is going to happen well not making him his not yet. But Kaiba may kick the shit out of some flirtatious photographers...or not...*runs away***

**At Guest- I HAVE ACHIEVED SUSPENSE *evil laughter***

**Okay,so thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and Favs and follows,it means a lot with this being my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. So hugs and cookies for all! Now on to the story!**

Dinner with Geeks Part 2

* * *

"Kaiba...Kaiba slow the hell down you jerk!" Joey shouted as he ran out of the dinning room, hot on the trail of the CEO. "SETO!" Joey yelled at the top of his lugs, once they reached the garden. His scream echoed through the cool night air. Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks hearing his first name come from the blond. Turning he face the blond with his typical scowl but there was something more...

"What the hell do you want mutt?" Joey winced at the coldness of his voice but pressed on.

"What was that all about I've never seen you like that?" Joey's honey eyes were filled with concern as he peered into the emotionless blue one's of the CEO. "What was that why did you freak out it's not like they were questioning you."

The brunet sighed and broke the eye contact. "It's nothing,okay puppy." 'I-ah shit.'

"What the hell did you just call me?" Joey screeched at the taller male.

"I didn't call you anything mutt, now stop barking and leave me alone!" The burnet turned and stalked off further into the garden. Joey put his hands on the back of his head and sighed, before running after the taller male. 'Why the hell am I chasing after this jerk? Ugh I need to find a new obsession.'

"Kaiba you self-centered ass where are you?" Joey muttered to himself as he slowed to a trot before entering a clearing in the garden, that held a small coy pond ,weeping willow, and stone bench. Sitting on the bench was Seto Kaiba holding his head in his hands. "Kaiba?" Joey whispered "Kaiba?"

"What do you want mutt?"

"Ah, it speaks." Joey smirks as Kaiba frowned. "Come on Kaiba I'm just messing with you."

"Oh,really mutt." Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the blond in from of him. 'Why on god's green earth did it have to be him?'

"What do you want mutt?"

"Well since your not busy could you show me around this place you call a home."

"It's not my "home" mutt." He spit out the last word as if it were poison and if it stayed on his tough it wold kill him. This place was no home it was a prison it had always been a prison so why was he scared to leave it? He shook his head trying to clear it and concentrates on the person in front of him even if that person broke his heart without even trying. "Fine I'll show you where you'll be staying." Kaiba took the lead his long strides forced Joey to jog just to stay behind.

"Slow the hell down Kaiba."

"Maybe you should move faster." Kaiba opened the glass door and motioned for Joey to go through first. "I don't want your tail to get caught when I close the door."

"Oh,good one Kaiba good one." Joey rolled his eyes but went in trying to ignore those piercing eyes watching his every movement. But it wasn't only the eyes of brunet watching him on no there were also a pair of light green eyes watching them.

"Just wait my love you'll be sorry for leaving me." The owner of those eyes whispered as the left there hiding place in the bushes.

Kaiba looked around,he had hear something he was positive. But who would be watching him? Most of his high school fangirls were married or in the nut house. The thought of someone watching Joey didn't enter his mind till he looked at the blond who was standing in the sun room bathed in room light. 'Seems like _my_ puppy has a watcher.' Kaiba smirked at the thought winning _his_ puppy was going to be so much more fun now.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. Lost

Hi sorry this took a while half writes block half I've had shit to do. So a stalker I know not original but it will work I think I hope anywho on to the story. 2,000 views thank you all!

* * *

"Joey, get up! Come on get up!" Mokuba whined landing on top of a still sleeping Joey.

"Get off me Mokuba" Came a muffled growl from under him.

"Not till you promise to make me breakfast."

"Get your brother to do it."

"He can't cook to save his life now come on FEED ME!" Joey groaned as his head emerged from under the blankets.

"Fine" Joey narrowed his eyes "go wake you brother." Mokuba squealed with joy as he ran off to find his older brother. 'So that's why they're so damn skinny.' Joey mused to himself as he chuckled and got out of his nice warm king sized bed. "Now where was the kitchen?" Joey muttered to himself as he pulled his bedroom door open and peering out into one of the many halls in the house. "Might as well start wal-"

"Lost already puppy?"Heat rose in Joey's face but he assured himself that it was just hatred for the one calling him 'puppy', Joey turned around to face the smirking brunette.

"What the hell do you want Kaiba?"

"I was just going to help a little lost puppy, since they are going to cook for their master." Joey glared at the taller male really wanting to punch him but knowing that would get him nowhere he just sighed.

"I'm not a dog Kaiba, and if I were you sure as hell wouldn't be my master." Joey replied as calmly as possible but it was hard with the look on the arrogant jerks face. "Just show me where the kitchen is, Kiaba"

"Sure thing puppy." Kaiba walked past him and down one of the seemingly endless hallways.

"Shit, slow down Kaiba!" Joey dashes down the hallway and towards the front staircase. He stops on the top step and looks down at the foyer below him,panic hits him when he sees the noticeable lack of a smirking brunette billionaire. "Kaiba? Kaiba where did you go?"

"Look down" Joey looks down and sees well nothing. "Then your other left." Joey blushes and finally sees Kaiba lean up against one of the wooden doorways.  
"Asshole" Joey mutters as he descends the stairs. "Okay now where,genius."

"Ah, so you've finally accepted my mental superiority, huh puppy?" Joey flushes and stutters but before he can retort Kaiba walks down the hall and motions for him to fall him. "Come on pup, I wouldn't want you to get lost so close to the kitchen."

"You're an asshole you know that right." Joey replies stepping into a fully decked out kitchen.

"So I've been told. Now why don't you make your master something to eat, and then get dressed you have a shoot today." Joey slams the cabinet he was looking in shut.

"You're kidding me right?" Kaiba smirks and shakes his head before leaving the room, leaving a confused and angered Joey in his wake. "Fine whatever see if I care. You could at least tell me where the hell it is or when but no, because that would he the human thing to do and Seto Kaiba is no human." Joey growled to himself as he pulls eggs from the frig and cracking them into a pan on the stove.

"He's not that bad you know." The voice cause Joey to jump and drop the eggs he was holding.

"Don't do that to me." Joey puts a hand over his heart. "You just took five minutes off my life kid." Mokuba chuckles and finishes his cereal. "The photo shoot is in Tokyo and it's in an hour so I suggest you get dressed." Joey smiles as he leaves the room and goes up the stairs to his room. Maybe just maybe living and working with Kaiba wouldn't be that bad. Well that's what he thought till he got to the photo shoot.

**Please review! Next chapter controlling/overly protective Kaiba.**


	7. SOPA

I'm sorry but SOPA is back and it needs to be stopped I'm am sorry for this not being a chapter.

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

Blackwolfqueen


	8. Photo shoot

**Oh my Ra almost 3,000 views. Thank you it means so much! And a big thanks to everyone for not leaving a nasty review for the SOPA info I posted again it means a lot. And to Gem Feng there is a petition that has been sent. I have posted the link at the bottom so you can read the governments response.**

* * *

Joey didn't know what he was doing to him, lying there in that position with only a pair of very tight jeans on that didn't even cover the blond's hipbones. He could feel the blood rushing to places where it did not didn't belong in a public setting. He could feel his oven already tight jeans getting tighter by the second. _Oh god no. _Where his only thoughts as the slim but toned blond started to bend forward innocently sending his ass up in air right in front of a very hot and bother Seto Kaiba. _Is he doing this on purpose? No the mutt's to stupid to think something like that up or is he? Damn_ _mutt_.

"Very nice." The photographer's purring at his puppy brought Seto out of his own personal hell for a moment. "Could you thrust your hips forward more. Oh yes very nice." The photographer sent Joey a quick wink before returning to the shoot, Joey paled. _If this guy hits on my puppy one more time I'm going to ringing his purvey little neck that will teach him to mess with something of mine._ Kaiba started to growl as the photographer moves closer to Joey then slid his hands down Joey's bear sides winking as his hands go down to the blond's hips. _That's enough._

"I think that's enough." The hands stopped right above Joey's hipbones, his body relaxes some. "Take you filthy scum bag hands of him before I rip them off. Got it." The photographer raised his hands in mock defense.

"Calm down Mr. Kaiba I was just making sure that this handsome young thing was in the perfect position." _That's it._

"Get out, get out right now before I kick you sorry ass." Kaiba walks slowly towards the photographer hands curled into fists, a low growl comes from his throat the closer he get. "Get. Out." The photographer's eyes widen as he slowly steps away from Joey. His body was shaking as he turned and ran from the studio, shouting a string of obscurities.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MONEY BAGS!?" Joey screamed as he stormed over to the taller males side hands on hips. "Answer me! What the hell was that!"

"He was touching you."

"No shit Sherlock. God I can still feel his slimy little hands." Joey's entire body shutters. "Come on let's go home. Today has been...stressful to say the least."

"Yeah sure whatever mutt." Kaiba growls, trying to keep the slight pink blush off his face at the word "home". _It's not like the mutt meant to say it._ He tries to assure himself.

* * *

Mokuba groaned, his phone had been going off non-stop of the past ten minuets. "Just shut up already, please I beg of you." He wines, hiding his face in one of the pillows on his bed trying to block out the noise and hopeful go back to sleep. But sadly the phone had other ideas for the teen. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ "FINE!" He snatched the phone of his side table ready to kill who ever had been calling and texting him. "Who the hell is this and what do you want!" He shouted into the phone.

"Um...hi Mokuba it's Yugi."

"Oh sorry you woke me up."

"It's two in the afternoon you should be up any way."

"Your point is invalid due to the fact that I am a teenager."

"_Sigh _Okay Mokuba I'm just calling to let you know that everyone will be there to talk about faze two of the plan." Mokuba smirked faze two was something that he and the yami's came up with and it was positively brilliant.

"Yeah get here as soon as you guys can, cuz I really don't know how long that creepy photographer I paid can keep them busy for."

"Okay see you in an hour."

"See ya."

* * *

**Please Review**

. gov/petition /veto-sopa- bill-and-any- other-future- bills-threaten- diminish-free-flow -information /g3W1BscR - SOPA petition response just take out the spaces.


End file.
